Return of the Exes
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: After 5 years of marriage and kids, Pan, Harry, Ivan, & Hermione receive news that Ginny Weasley has escaped from St. Mungo's.They have to go into protective custody & what's worse, Ginny has a new partner worse than Molly.Sequel 2 COD,lmns & violnce.
1. Escapee

_**I'm sorry it took so long but this is the awaited sequel to my longest fic 'Children of Darkness'. I only hope I'll be hearing from some old reviewers soon enough. Anyway here's the full summary:**_

_**After five years of peaceful living for Harry, Pan, Ivan and Hermione, they receive distressing news that an old flame Ginny Weasley has escaped from St. Mungo's. And what's worse, she's got a new partner this time and they're nothing like Molly. Can the two pairs make it through all of this and protect their kids?**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Five years later:_

Harry and Pan had been married for five years now, with two children and an amazing family they loved to the bottom of their hearts. Both were now twenty three years old, Gabriel was five and a half, and Lillian was four; the two kids were a handful at times, but the parents couldn't ask for anything better.

Ivan and Hermione were just as happy, with little Luc and Sev being as obnoxious as their cousins but both boys inherited their mother's brains. They loved reading but they were nosy like their father, so they did get into a bit of trouble when it came to being kids all thanks to Fred and George who were more than happy to watch them when they went into town. Draco loved being around his little cousins, and he and Astoria loved babysitting since they had now become a newlywed couple.

As for the kids' education, Pan and Hermione agreed that Muggle School was out of the question since these kids loved flaunting their magic. So they agreed to let Lucius and Narcissa give them lessons everyday like normal school except on weekends; the kids learned all the basics, history, mathematics, language, writing, even some magic lessons but only Narcissa taught that.

"Lillian, Gabriel where are you?" Pan and Harry were getting ready to head over to Lestrange Hall but the kids had run off to get their things.

"Mummy!" Gabriel ran down the stairs with his bag half opened. "Lily took my book!" Harry looked up to see Lily holding Gabe's little picture book given to him by Hermione.

"Lily give it back." Pan.

"No." Lily was always trying to be cute.

"Lily…" Pan walked upstairs and bent down in front of her daughter. "Give mummy the book." She held out her hand and Lily pouted handing her the book. "Good girl, ready to see Aunt Hermie?"

"Yes." Lily didn't talk much, but she did respond. Pan picked her up and walked downstairs to her husband and son.

"You're being a bad girl Lillian." Harry made a pretend angry face and Lily buried her face in Pan's neck. "Come on guys let's go." He took Gabe's hand and they walked into the living room to the fireplace and into the floo; they found themselves in the dining hall of the huge mansion.

"Hello?" they walked into the den seeing Hermione playing with four year old Lucius.

"Uncle Harry!" the little boy ran into Harry's arms.

"Hey Luc how are you?"

"He's been up since six this morning, thought it was a school day." Hermione laughed hugging the two and getting hugs from the kids.

"Where are Ivan and Sev?"

"Still asleep." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's after ten." Pan.

"I know." Pan smirked and let Harry take Lily.

"I'll go get them." She knew where the master bedroom was, and all she had to do was get the kid up first. She walked to the room nearest the master bedroom with the twins' carved initials on the top of the door and peeked inside seeing little Sev sleeping under his big blanket.

'How cute.' She snuck over and gently shook him. "Sev, Sev wake up sweetie."

"Mmm, don' wanna…" Pan smirked and suddenly pulled the blanket off him. "Hey!" he jumped up and looked at her wide-eyed. "Aunt Pan!" he hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Ready to get up now?" she asked.

"Yeah! Where's Uncle Harry?"

"He's in the den sweetheart, c'mon let's go wake your daddy." Severus loved the idea and quickly put on his clothes. "Whoa now let me fix your hair." Pan picked up the comb and fixed the ragged mess of black hair into a smooth silky sensation. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Shhh." Pan put a finger to her lips and led him into the master bedroom were Ivan was curled up under the sheets. Sev climbed up over his daddy's legs and onto his stomach before tapping his nose.

"Daddy…daddy wake up." Ivan groaned and put a pillow over his head. "Daddy wake up Aunt Pan's here."

"No…" Ivan groaned.

"Ivan…" Pan gave a warning tone and he didn't take it. She motioned for Sev to get off the bed and pulled out her wand pointing it at his back. "Aguamenti." Water jetted out and splashed onto Ivan's bare back; he screamed and jumped off the bed with his legs entangled in the sheets.

"GAH! Pan!" he whined.

"Sorry bro." Sev was laughing so hard he bent over holding his stomach. "Hermione and everyone else are downstairs waiting on you, get dressed."

"Might as well, I'm gonna get you back." He glared.

"Daddy!" Sev jumped into his dad's arms.

"I'll see you downstairs, come on Sev." Pan took the boy's hand and they went back downstairs. "He's up."

"We could tell by the scream and the thump." Harry laughed as Sev came running into his arms. "You boys are getting big."

"Thanks." They said.

"Mummy, where are we going this morning?" Gabe.

"We're going to visit some friends sweetie, you and the others are going to school."

"WAHH!" all four kids groaned.

"Hey now kids remember it's Friday today, tomorrow you don't have school." Hermione smiled and the kids all cheered.

"What's all the racket down here?" Ivan came down full dressed in a suit of sorts.

"The kids don't want to go to school, as usual." Pan smiled.

"Oh come on kids, at least it's with Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius."

"We know." All four.

"Well let's get going, can't be late." The couples grabbed their kids and went back into the floo straight to Malfoy Manor; all four children ran to the two elder Malfoys.

"Hello everyone, morning." Narcissa kissed Pan and Ivan, then hugged their spouses.

"Good morning Narcissa, Lucius."

"You all look well."

"We are ,we have a lot to do today in town." Lucius' eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, where's Draco?"

"He and Astoria left early this morning, something about the Ministry calling." Lucius picked up the twins and hugged them both. "You boys finish your homework?"

"Yes sir."

"Why do I ask, what about you two?"

"I finished." Lillian smiled.

"Gabriel?" Gabriel looked down. "Did you start it?" he nodded.

"I didn't understand the last part."

"Well we'll have to deduct points for that kiddo, you know the rules." Gabriel nodded.

"Yes sir."

"We'll be back at three kids, behave yourselves." The parents kissed the kids and left through the floo. They ended up in Honeydukes cellar and made their ways up as the shop was opening. The kids would be in school and they had to be in Diagon Alley to meet up with some friends, a rare day off for most of them since Neville married Luna and they ran a stand selling Quibbler copies and ran the Three Broomsticks with Madame Rosmerta. Neville was also an Auror but only when he was called.

"Sure is cold out here." Pan was bundled up in her coat but she still felt cold. Harry draped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey you two not in public." Ivan groaned.

"Oh shut up." They made their way to the Quibbler stand where Luna just finished selling a stack of copies to a customer.

"Hello everyone." Her bright smile was never going to change. "You all look great."

"You too Luna, where's Neville?"

"He's at the Ministry, got called in this morning very early."

"How early?"

"About seven, didn't say why." She picked up a copy. "Quibbler?"

"Sure." Harry took one. "Quidditch interviews?" she nodded.

"Most popular stories these days, just isn't like it used to be." Things had calmed down after the war, and after the trial went down having the kids at home and going to work every day were just normal for everyone.

"Let's hope it never is again." Harry.

"Agreed."

"Do you want a coffee Luna?" Pan offered and Luna nodded.

"Black please."

"Get me one too please Pan?" Hermione.

"Gotcha." Pan walked into the coffee shop by herself and got in line. 'Sure is crowded.' She figured it would be, as she reached the front she pulled out her purse.

"What can I get you ma'am?"

"A black coffee and two others with cream and sugar."

"How much cream and sugar?"

"Four spoonfuls each."

"Coming right up." The lady at the front went to work and Pan waited. She noticed how almost everyone was looking at the Daily Prophet, but she couldn't see the titles. Probably nothing interesting, but everyone looked worried. "Here you are miss."

"Thank you, how much?"

"One galleon and three sickles." She gave her the money and left outside giving Luna her coffee and Hermione hers.

"Have you noticed anything Luna? On the prophet?" the blonde shook her head.

"I haven't really read the prophet in a long time, it got boring."

"Why Pan?" Harry.

"Well everyone in there had a copy of the prophet but I couldn't see what about. They looked worried though…"

"Probably Quidditch results, that's all that's popular."

"Maybe but…" Pan was cut off as she saw Draco and Astoria coming their way. "Morning Draco."

"Draco?" Ivan and Pan both noticed how worried and out of breath the two were.

"Oh Slytherin we've been looking all over for you four." Astoria breathed.

"What's wrong?" Harry.

"You need to come with us, to the Ministry Kingsley's got something you need to see."

"All of us?" Hermione.

"Yeah all of you, let's go." All six bid Luna goodbye and apparated straight to the Ministry's visitor's entrance. Draco deposited the money and he and Astoria went first, then Hermione and Ivan, then Harry and Pan.

"What could this be about?" she whispered to her husband.

"Not sure, but let's hope it's not too serious." They followed the Malfoys to Kingsley's office, greeted by multiple other witches and wizards until they reached the office. Neville was there as well, so was Arthur and Charlie who both looked sad.

"Morning you four." Kingsley nodded at them.

"Good morning Kingsley, what's going on?"

"You may want to sit for this." Ivan and Harry stood but Pan and Hermione sat. "We received word from St. Mungo's this morning…Molly Weasley, passed away last night."

"What?" Molly was gone? She hadn't been that old and she was rather healthy despite her deranged nature of Harry and Pan not belonging together.

"She had a heart attack, brought on by huge amounts of stress. The healers confirmed it this morning." Harry and Pan turned to Arthur and Charlie.

"We're sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, I know Molly deserved to be locked up but I wouldn't wish this on the mother of my children." Charlie patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Have they released the body?" Harry.

"Not yet, we need to prepare for the funeral." Charlie nodded stiffly at them. "That's not all though…"

"What more is there?" Hermione asked and they all sighed.

"You remember how Ginny was when we incarcerated her?" they all nodded. "It's gotten worse, the healers all say she's done nothing but rant and rave about how she and Harry belong together and that she wants revenge. Molly on the other hand had calmed down after a month, they said she was doing remarkably well but she wasn't quite accustomed to your marriage." Kingsley pointed to Harry and Pan.

"Did she cause Molly to have a heart attack?" Ivan.

"We don't know, all we do know is that Ginny's condition has worsened and that is NOT even the worst part."

"Then what is?" Pan was getting impatient, but sipped her coffee and relaxed.

"St. Mungo's had a breakout." Draco said. "Ginny…somehow she managed to get past security and leave the hospital."

"You mean she's…" Ivan.

"She's escaped." Pan's coffee cup slipped from her hand onto the floor.

_**Not too bad of a start eh? I will update again sometime in the next week if I'm able to.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Plan of Action

_**I'm glad for all the favorites and I hope that some of my older reviewers look back into the sequel. Anyway this is a shorter chapter but I'll try and make the next one longer; it's where Harry makes a plan to keep Pan and his kids safe now that Ginny's on the prowl, plus it brings in another surprise especially for Pan.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kingsley's office:_

"Pan? Pan?" Harry gently shook Pan back into reality.

"Huh…she's escaped, that little tramp escaped!" Pan stood up in her chair with her fists balled up.

"Now love calm down you'll give yourself a heart attack."

"Don't you tell me to calm down Harold James Potter!" she never used his full name unless she was really mad.

"Pan now relax, we already have a few leads on Ginny." She turned sharply to Kingsley. "We've narrowed the search."

"Where?" she put her hands on his desk and got close to his face. "I don't want that little whelp near my family!"

"Pan would you please calm down?" Draco pulled her back into her seat. "We know Ginny's comfort zone, we also know that she's kept contact with Percy Weasley since he was fired."

"Have you found him?" Kingsley shook his head.

"His home was cleaned out, but we have a clue to where he's gone." Harry touched Pan's shoulder giving them a slight rub.

"What else can you tell us?" Kingsley pulled out a yellow folder and handed it to Harry, who opened it slowly and near dropped it. "Oh no…"

"What? What is it?"

"Pan darling…" Pan looked up and in the folder, then she felt her stomach flip flop inside. This was a folder, and a muggle police folder containing the file of her ex-boyfriend, Barry Fischereif.

"No…no…" she covered her mouth and near vomited.

"Whoa…Pan easy." Harry held her up and then Hermione came over to look at the file.

"Oh dear."

"When did he escape?" Ivan asked.

"Just three days ago, no one knows how." Kingsley said rubbing his forehead. "It's obvious that Percy had something to do with this, Ginny was still in St. Mungo's when he escaped."

"What can we do, if he gets anywhere near Pan…"

"He won't." Draco spoke up. "We'll be looking in until all three are caught, and locked in Azkaban or at least in Barry's case muggle prison."

"What about our families?" Hermione and Ivan stood closer.

"We'll issue an order of protection for all of you, just in case Ginny should try and strike you at home your kids will be safe and Aurors will arrive the minute she sets foot inside. You have my word." Kingsley held up his hands. "I've asked Bill and Charlie to help." The two elder Weasleys stepped forward.

"She won't get past us." Bill.

"We will help Harry, Ginny's crossing the line on this one." Charlie.

"Thank you, what about Hermione and Ivan?"

"Remus and Tonks will watch them."

"But they have a son to take care of."

"When they are unavailable Draco and Zabini will take over." Harry seemed to understand, and held Pan to him.

"Good, look I'm going to take Pan home before she gets sick."

"Very well, I'm sorry about this." Pan shook her head.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Harry led her away from the office and back to one of the floo fireplaces, going straight home where Pan broke down in tears and Harry lifted her bridal style.

"Pan darling…it's alright I'm here." He carried her into the living room and sat her on the couch. He started petting her hair to comfort her small sobs.

"Harry…what're we going to do? If Barry finds me he'll…"

"He won't get anywhere near you, or Gabriel he doesn't even know about him remember?"

"But Percy or Ginny could tell him, and then he'll use my baby boy against me." She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "You don't know what he's capable of…"

"He's a muggle love, he doesn't have much of an advantage against wizards. Plus he didn't know you were a witch did he?"

"No, but he will now." Harry patted her back and pulled her to him.

"Pan, I won't let Ginny do anything to hurt you or her two idiot cronies. They won't get anywhere near you or the kids."

"I hope not." She hugged him and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry; I'm just surprised this happened so quickly." Harry kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

"Don't think on it love, we'll handle this. Now…." He started staring at her hips. "You know you've lost a lot of weight since you had the kids?" she looked at him and punched his arm.

"Of course I have, or do you want me to end up looking like a fat slob?"

"Sorry…just can't help how gorgeous you are." He smirked and Pan seemed to get the message. She reached up and kissed him before pulling him onto the couch straddling his waist.

"You want some do you Golden Boy?" she purred at him kissing his nose.

"Enlighten me Dark Mistress." He smirked. Pan started unbuttoning his shirt and went down to his pants to unfasten his belt. Harry started unbuttoning Pan's blouse and showed off her black bra. "Nice…" he smirked again.

"So are you." She moved her hands over his cock until it was good and hard for her. After quickly fixing her skirt and putting her legs in comfy spots Pan slowly impaled herself onto her husband. "Oh!"

"Dear God Pan…" she started to ride him, putting her hands on his waist moving up and down on the hardened muscle inside her.

"Harry!" she cried out from one long thrust up.

"How…can you…be so tight…?" he started thrusting upwards making Pan whimper.

"Harry…you…"

"You're beautiful…" he moaned with a thrust.

"God…Harry I'm…" she cried out after one last thrust and Harry came after her. The two breathed heavily and laid down on the couch. "That was amazing."

"Feel better?" he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her.

"Much better, thanks Harry."

"Me? You're the one that jumped me."

"Yes but you implied that I do so." She kissed his nose and fogged up his glasses.

"Hey!"

"Get over it. Scourgify." They laughed and redressed quickly after cleaning the couch. "So when do we pick up the kids?"

"In a few hours, plenty of time to go over some things before Bill and Charlie come by."

"Ok." They left upstairs to check the kids' rooms and ward off the mansion, but unbeknownst to them an evil plot was about to unfold.

_Elsewhere:_

'That little bitch will pay for what she's done to me.' Ginny Weasley, escapee from St. Mungo's and fugitive was hiding in a small little hovel Percy had brought her to after her escape.

"Ginny." The girl turned seeing Percy walking in with a man about her age, with dark, sunken eyes, pale skin, dark brown hair and a four o'clock shadow dressed in ragged jeans and a shirt & jacket. "This is Barry."

"Hey." The man said, eyeing Ginny like a piece of meat.

"Let me guess, Pan's ex-boyfriend?" Percy nodded. "Excellent, say Barry how long have you been in prison?" he shrugged.

"I'd say five years, why?"

"Do you remember why you were in prison?" he glared at her.

"I'm not stupid girl, my bitchy ex Pan put me there." He clenched his fists.

"What a whore, she said you raped her." He smirked.

"She wouldn't go either way, so I thought I'd show her a good time."

"She didn't think so did she?" he glared again. "She told the police you raped her and then you were arrested?"

"Little whore couldn't take a little shag." Ginny walked up and touched his shoulder.

"Well don't worry Barry, we'll have our revenge soon." He looked confused. "Your little tramp stole my boyfriend, and now she's married to him with two kids."

"One of which is yours." Percy said and Barry turned sharply to him.

"Mine? What're you on about?"

"She has a son, and he's your son too." Ginny. "You knocked her up, is that what you say?" he nodded. "Well you'll have her back as soon as I have Harry."

"Who says I want her back? I'd rather teach her a lesson." Ginny smirked.

"Oh do you?"

"Like to show her what happens when you frame people for crimes they didn't commit." Ginny smiled clapping her hands.

"Oh so would we! If you want to teach her a lesson then please feel free to let me help you with it, after all she got me locked up too."

"Why do I care if she has a brat, he ain't my responsibility." Barry crossed his arms.

"So you don't care if we eliminate her and the brat?"

"I don't give a damn, as long as I can get back at her."

"Excellent, she's going to pay for ruining my life."

"And getting me fired." Percy. "From the best job I ever had." The redheaded male sneered at the thought.

"Don't worry big bro, we'll fix this plain and simple."

"So what's first?" Barry.

"First we need to teach you a few lessons, for starters Pan isn't normal she's a witch like me."

"Yeah right and I'm the king of Siam."

"No really, Percy if you will." Percy pulled out his wand and levitated all the furniture in the hovel.

"Wow, that explains a lot. So what do we do?"

"You need to understand that my Harry is in fact a powerful wizard, and that he is mine or at least he will be."

"Then what's the plan?" Barry sounded impatient.

"It's simple, we just need to get Pan alone somehow and then we'll take it from there." Ginny had been waiting five long years for this day, and now that she had her resources all she had to do was put her little plan into action.

_**Next one will go up to where Pan and Gabriel are targeted but not kidnapped just yet. I'm going to say now this will be a short sequel but I'll try and make it up to ten chapters or less. And I would appreciate more reviews if you can.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Protection

_**Sorry about the long wait I'm still trying to figure out some things with this fic and some others I'm working on. Anyway this is a briefly short chapter but it shows up to what Pan will do to protect her children and family.**_

_**Takes place that afternoon from the last chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Malfoy Manor:_

"Gabriel have you finished your writing?" Narcissa took over the second half of the kids' lessons while Lucius had gone to their room to shower.

"Yes Aunt Cissa." Gabriel passed his scrolls to her and she looked them over.

"Hmm, you're improving that's good. Five points rewarded dear."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lily where's your book?"

"Right here." She held it up.

"How far have you read?"

"To page fifteen." Narcissa put her hands on her hips.

"Now you were only supposed to stop at page ten dear, what have I told you about reading too far?" Lily closed her book and bowed her head. "It's alright, just make sure you check the page numbers."

"Yes ma'am." Lily went back to her reading.

"Lu, Sev what about you?" the two boys pushed their work in front and Narcissa checked it over. "Well done, you two are so much like your mother."

"Thank you Aunt Cissa." They smiled at her.

"Well now children…" she checked the clock. "Oh my it's almost three, time to clean up." They straightened up their materials and stood in line at the front. "Since you did well today, there's no homework from me."

"Yay!" they cheered.

"And here, Lucius bought these for you." She handed all of the small pouches with their favorite candies inside. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Ok." They followed her to the sitting room, where their parents would meet them soon. And speak of the devil who else came through the floo?

"Mummy!" Lily and Gabriel ran to Pan and she hugged them tightly to her. Harry came through after with Ivan and Hermione. "Daddy!" Lily ran into her father's arms and the twins ran to their parents.

"Were you good?" Ivan picked up Severus.

"Yes father, we behaved." The twins both answered.

"How'd the lessons go?" Harry.

"They're all doing much better, a great amount of improvement." Pan hadn't let go of Gabriel, and Narcissa began to worry. "Is something wrong Pan?" Pan didn't look up. Narcissa stared at Harry and he shook his head at her.

"Mummy? What's wrong?" Gabe's voice reached her.

"Oh it's nothing sweetie, mummy was just a bit dazed." Pan looked at Narcissa. "I'm sorry…I'll tell you later." She whispered the last part.

"Hey kids why don't you go show Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ivan what you learned today?" the kids looked reluctant but went off regardless and Harry held onto Pan. "I'm sorry…we just received news about Molly and Ginny this morning." Narcissa's eyes widened.

"What news?"

"Molly passed away this morning, heart attack. Ginny…she's escaped."

"Oh no…have they narrowed a search?" Harry nodded.

"We've had charm experts set up alerts across the house, same with Hermione and Ivan's home. Aurors are watching our house each chance they can, and the kids aren't to be left alone."

"Well that's good, can't imagine that little whelp coming around here."

"That's not all." Pan's voice was monotone as she spoke.

"What isn't?" Narcissa looked at Harry.

"Her ex escaped as well, they think Percy broke him out of prison and is teaming up with Ginny."

"Oh dear…Harry do you want to stay here for a while?" Harry held Pan.

"I appreciate the offer Narcissa, but right now I think Pan and I will just sit this one ourselves." The older woman smiled.

"Very well, but the offer still stands."

"Thank you Aunt Cissa." Pan looked at Harry. "Let's get home, I need to relax." Harry kissed her head.

"Sure darling, let's go kids!" Gabe and Lily walked into the room. "Come on now Dobby should have your snacks ready."

"Ok daddy." Gabriel took Harry's hand and Lily let Pan pick her up. They bid the others goodbye and left through the floo to their own sitting room.

"Dobby!" the house elf appeared at Harry's call.

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby is here at your service."

"Thank you Dobby, are the kids' snacks out?" Dobby nodded. "Alright, kids follow Dobby to the kitchen alright? Mummy and Daddy need to talk privately."

"Yes daddy." The children went with Dobby and Pan sat down on the sofa.

"Pan, I know you're upset but we're going to catch them."

"I don't know Harry, you don't know Barry. He may be a thickheaded monster but he's smart. If he's working with Ginny he'll find a way to get to me and Gabriel."

"Darling no one is going to hurt you or Gabe, I'll be here for you and I've already taken time off from work. Kingsley advised me to stay close to you and the kids."

"I know that, and I trust you Harry but I'm still worried." Harry held her to him.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her cheek, and then turned her face to his to kiss her lips. She smiled and leaned into him.

"Alright Harry you win, I'll be fine."

"That's my girl." He helped her off the couch but then Pan gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered I was supposed to take Gabriel to Madame Malkins for his fitting. You know for the…you-know-what?"

"Oh yeah…well after the kids finish their snack we'll go alright?" Pan nodded and followed Harry into the kitchen; they laughed seeing both children's mouths covered in chocolate from their cookies. "You two are such messy eaters."

"Sorry." They said and Pan wiped both of their faces.

"Alright, we need to go to Diagon Alley for a little bit. Gabriel we need to get your robes altered remember?" the two kids groaned. "I know you don't like it but we need to get it done, wouldn't you rather have it done now than later?"

"I guess so." There was going to be a party that weekend, it was Lily and the twins' birthday party and they were having a big celebration for them at Lestrange Manor.

"Good, now get cleaned up the sooner we get this done the better." The kids cleaned the cookie residue off their faces and went over to their parents. "Alright, back to the floo." They all went into the sitting room and away they went, straight to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Oi!" Fred and George went over to greet them. "What're you lot doing out this late?"

"We need to see Madame Malkin, Gabe's robes need to be fitted."

"Ah we see…"

"What about…"

"You Lily?" Lily giggled, she just loved Fred and George.

"Do you want to stay with them for a bit Lily?" Pan smiled seeing her daughter's face brighten. "Alright sweetie, behave yourself."

"Why can't I stay?" Gabriel whined.

"Ah don't worry son, you can come back when you're finished." Harry ruffled his hair and Gabriel laughed.

"Come on sweetie, this shouldn't take long." Gabriel took Pan's hand and followed her out of the shop. The streets weren't very crowded at this time, so it would be easier to get this done. When they entered the dress shop Madame Malkin spotted them.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Potter, here for a fitting?"

"You know it Madame." Pan smiled and the woman brought up a set of blue robes. "Go try them on sweetie, make it quick."

"Yes mother." Gabe took the robes and went into the dressing room.

"How is business doing Madame?"

"Rather well since the school year started, but it gets slow every now and again. There's some new things on the clearance rack if you'd like to look." She started straightening up some clothes on the racks and Pan looked around at some of said clothes.

"Pan is that you?" that voice…oh no it couldn't be. Pan didn't bother to turn around as hand went onto her shoulder. "It's me don't you remember?" she slowly turned around, and looked directly at the face of her ex-boyfriend. "Hey you look great, how long's it been?" she didn't talk, but the hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Let go…" she whispered with a glare. Barry leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think so, you're coming with me." he tugged on her shoulder but Pan stayed hard.

"Get off or I'm calling security." She tried to break free, and Malkin went in the back with no one in the store.

"What security?" Pan was about to protest again when she felt something poke her thigh. Looking down she saw a pocketknife in Barry's hand. "Either you come now, or I'll just…"

"Mummy?" Pan turned and saw Gabe dressed in his robes. "Who's that man?" Barry looked at Gabriel and his eyes widened.

"What the…?"

"Is everything alright?" Madame Malkin walked over to them and Barry quickly hid the knife.

"Oh everything's fine ma'am, we were just talking." Barry turned back to Pan. "I'll see you around Pandora, bye." He left through the door and Pan leaned back on the rack.

"Mummy?" Gabriel walked over. "Who was that?"

"No one sweetie, do your robes fit alright?" he nodded. "Good, now get dressed and let's go meet daddy." Gabriel hurried back and Pan pulled out the money she owed Malkin. "Thank you for your services Madame."

"Mrs. Potter are you alright?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine, hurry up Gabriel!"

"Coming mummy!" Gabriel came out with the robes and Pan stuffed them into her bag.

"Let's go dear, thank you Madame." They left quickly back to the WWW and met Harry and Lily in the front.

"Mummy?" Lily looked up at her.

"Pan what's wrong?" Harry touched her.

"Kids go find your uncles, now." The kids left and found George and Fred immediately.

"Darling what is it?"

"He's here, Harry's he's here in the alley!" Pan grabbed both of his hands.

"Who's…is it Barry?"

"Yes! He cornered me in the dress shop and he saw Gabriel, he's here Harry!" Fred and George came over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Contact Kingsley, Barry was here!"

"He what…George call the floo, go!" Harry pulled Pan to him and the kids behind him.

"He can't get away, he's just a muggle."

"A muggle with two magical accomplices Harry!"

"Mummy what's wrong?" the kids looked worried.

"It'll be alright kids, it'll be alright we'll tell you later." Harry held the kids tight, and then George came back.

"They're on their way, they'll be here soon don't worry." Pan leaned into Harry, she knew this wouldn't be the last time she'd see Barry.

'I'll get you for this Ginny!'

_**Figured I'd stop here, again sorry for the long wait. Just been busy with my others, and like I said before this is going to be a short sequel not a long one.**_

_**Please give more reviews!**_

_**Later!**_


	4. One Down

_**This one is briefly short, because I'm trying to keep it a little simple but not by much.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Diagon Alley:_

The Potters hadn't left the shop since Pan returned with Gabriel, Fred and George were out with the aurors searching for Barry if not his two accomplices. Lily and Gabriel didn't understand what was going on, only that a man was out to get their mother and they were afraid for her.

"Mummy…" Lily climbed into Pan's lap.

"It's ok baby, I'm alright." Gabriel snuggled to her side and Harry wrapped his arms around his family.

"Daddy, I'm tired." The two yawned.

"We won't be here much longer kids don't worry." They had been waiting for nearly an hour, but Harry was willing to wait as long as it was worth it.

"Oi you two!" Ron and Lavender came running up. "We just heard the news, is everything alright?" Pan shook her head.

"How much do you two know?" Harry.

"Just that Ginny escaped and mum's dead." Ron's face fell.

"I'm sorry Ron." Ron shook his own head.

"Don't be, I know she tried to hurt you both but…she was still my mum." He sighed. "But she chose her own fate." They all nodded.

"So…how's the newlywed couple?" Ron and Lavender had married a year after Lillian was born, and this time it was done the way Ron wanted with a hint of Lavender's ideas for their life together. Ron became an auror like he wanted but he helped out in the shop when he needed to, and Lavender took a job at Honeydukes but she didn't eat the sweets unless there were extras from the day, store rules.

"We've been doing well, we just finished fixing the house." They had a nice house just between the areas near the Burrow and Shell Cottage, nothing fancy but in a nice quiet country spot.

"Great, how's the job at the candy shop?" Pan looked at Lavender.

"It's good, just got some new bloody fudge cakes from Romania. Really juicy but sickly sweet to make you want more."

"Or get sick from eating so much." Ron groaned and Lavender elbowed him.

"You shouldn't have eaten so many."

"Not my fault they're so delicious!" Lavender rolled her eyes and Pan let out a giggle. Best thing she'd seen all day. "Anyway, they seem to have a lead on one of them, but they didn't say who."

"Please let it be Barry." Pan whispered.

"Kingsley said the charms experts have warded your house and Hermione's. Ginny and Percy won't get anywhere near you or the kids."

"And Barry?" Ron's eyebrows rose to his forehead. "Pan's ex was broken out of prison by Percy, just before Ginny escaped."

"Oh dear." Lavender looked at Pan. "You know what, why don't you all join us for dinner tonight? Let the wards set in to make sure they're strong?" Pan and Harry exchanged a glance.

"That would be nice, what time?"

"How about five? I'll be making steak…"

"Yay!" the two kids cheered, they loved meat and Lavender was a good cook much to Ron's delight.

"Guess it's dinner tonight then…" someone came up the stairs and there it was Fred and George Weasley.

"There's a trail, but it's a long one."

"Who's trail?" Harry.

"They think it's Percy, Ginny won't show her face unless he goes for her."

"Good, shall I tell Ivan?"

"Nah, he's joined up with them. Hermione's got the twins at home." Fred and George looked at Ron. "Care to share brother?"

"Actually we just invited Harry and Pan for dinner, would you like to join us?" Lavender looked at Ron and he nodded.

"Sure, what time?"

"Five, and what about Hermione and Ivan do you think they'd like to join us?"

"I'll floo Hermione and see." Fred did so.

"Any word on finding Ginny and Barry?" George shook his head at Pan.

"Fraid not sis, haven't found much of anything."

"Then how did he get into Diagon Alley without being seen? Muggles stick out easily here…"

"He had help from Ginny maybe, she probably hid while he tried to grab you."

"Maybe, but if he comes near me again I swear I'll…" Harry touched her shoulder.

"Don't say anything in front of the kids." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "Well, we should get home and get ready. These two have homework." The kids groaned. "No buts now let's go."

"We'll be over at five." Pan bid everyone goodbye with the others and flooed home. "Kids go to the living room and finish your homework."

"But we don't have any." Gabriel. "We did so good they gave us none."

"Alright well then go take your baths we're going out remember?" the kids nodded and left upstairs. "Ugh…" Pan sat on the couch and brushed the ash from her face. "Can't believe this…"

"Now now love relax, they have leads they'll catch them. You should be more focused on the kids."

"I know Harry, it's just that well…when Barry and I first dated we were…different. I wasn't known as the daughter of Bellatrix and Tom, so I was a rather…peachy type girl."

"And now you're a lemon, sour yet strong around anyone who threatens your family and you."

"You're calling me sour?" Harry's eyes widened at what he'd just said.

"I mean…well I think I know you know what I mean." She shoved him. "Oh come on Pan."

"Don't you 'Oh come on Pan' me, I know you mean well but it still stings." They laughed, she made a joke to copy his own. "Harry…let me warn you now, if I see Ginny or Barry come anywhere near the kids then I'm not going to be nice about it." He kissed her nose.

"Wouldn't expect you to love, just don't kill them." She laughed.

"Why not?"

"You know why." They sat there for a bit, and then a pop entered the room. "Dobby?"

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby is sorry to bother him but Dobby has received news from Minister Shacklebolt and was asked to bring this." Dobby handed him an envelope and Harry carefully opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to let you know that we found Percy, but he escaped from us. I'm not sure how, but I know he had Barry and Ginny with him when he vanished. We searched their hideout, haven't found anything unusual but we've already alerted the other Weasleys and they'll keep a lookout._

_We have more leads, but it will take time to trace them all. _

_Keep watch over your family, and report to me if you need anything._

_Kingsley_

A short and brief note, but it was Kingsley away from his huge office and power position at the Ministry. Harry folded the letter and turned to Pan.

"They found them, but they got away." Pan's eyes lowered and she sighed. "They'll find them again Pan, don't fret."

"I won't, like I said Harry next time any of them come around I will not hold back." Harry nodded and turned to Dobby.

"Go check on the kids please Dobby? They should be taking their baths." Dobby nodded and popped out of the room. "Well…that's one down." Harry held onto Pan and she leaned into him.

"And two to go." He looked at her.

"Strike one, they vanish."

"Strike two, they appear."

"Strike three…and they're out." They shared a brief kiss.

_**I said it would be short, but it's what I can do for right now cuz I'll be starting a new twilight fic soon. And more reviews would be nice otherwise the updates will get slower.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
